


Primeval

by BeaDragonia



Category: Sci-Fi - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaDragonia/pseuds/BeaDragonia
Summary: I'm participating in NANOWRIMO this year. As a pre writing exercise the group I joined is writing 300 to 500 word short stories and using words given by others as our topic of the story. This is my contribution.





	Primeval

PRIMEVAL

The Great salty sea is my home. I have taken refuge from the firmament that includes the dry soil above the waves. No longer will my eyes rest upon the hues of the sky filled with the millions upon millions of colors. The sky that many never see with their dull eyes when the sun nears the horizon. 

I have given up that life, the life above the waves. To become once again a part of the primeval solution that spawned the life above and below the waves. That part of Earth is no longer habitable to most life forms. The air so dense from pollution it sears the lungs and extinguishes the spark of life.

Instead I live below the waves, beneath the corruption in a world of liquid beauty. Where instead of wind blowing leaves of many shades of green, gold, amber, red or brown. The currents are my wind, they lift and sway the plants below in a dance of beauty untold and unseen by most.

I chose the change. No longer contained within a purification sphere, never touching anyone or anything. I needed that tactile input. I could not live without it. I offered myself unto the sciences. They completely destroyed my DNA bindings and decoupled them. Rebinding with several species of life's DNA. I am not one creature. I am a multitude.

I breathe the water, like any sea creature. I see in the darkness of the depths. My lungs are no more. My eyes are different, my mouth will never again pucker to kiss another’s mouth as it has no fleshy lips like before. I no longer have nor need a larynx to utter sounds with air flowing past the cords. Now, my sounds are from percussive areas along my body, when struck.

The speed at which I can now move through water surpasses any speed I could have ever achieved upon land. I have given up the appendages called legs, for a strong tail. Assuring movement as well as protection to defend myself from predators. The arms that once hung at my sides are vestigial . Used to gather items to feed myself or to observe up close. I have fins for changing direction and balance like any other fishlike creature.

But I am not fish, I am not human, I am nothing like any other creature. I am the primeval rebirth of creation. No longer one creature. I am all creatures both above and below the waves.


End file.
